Shooting Star
by hersheygal
Summary: Jack gets a comforting visit from Emma during the night. Set after Not In Portland. Jatish.


Shooting Star

Disclaimer: I don't own LOST.

A/N: This is kind of weird, but I like it. This is as if Jack is moved to where Kate and Sawyer were in the cages. If you don't remember who Emma was, she had a brother named Zack and they were apart of the tailsection people.

Jack slept on the cold concrete slab like he hadn't slept in ages. He finally slept in peace, knowing that Kate and Sawyer were finally safe. He didn't really care about what happened to him now. If he died, he was okay with that. He actually would prefer that than living here with these people. They had moved him from his cell to the cages where Kate and Sawyer had been, and it was nice to actually see the sun for a change.

He felt a slight tap on his arm, and he quickly awoke. He peered in the darkness, but he couldn't see anything. He figured it was just his imagination, and he quickly closed his eyes again.

Then he felt the same cold fingers on his skin, but this time, the fingers gripped his arm. He opened his eyes and sat up as he let out a sigh, and the person gasped as they pulled away.

"Who's there?" Jack asked as his eyes adjusted to the darkness. It was a little girl, no older than nine. She walked closer to him as she clung onto the teddy bear in her arms.

"You will be okay." The girl whispered.

"What?"

"You will be okay." She said a little louder, and she climbed onto the concrete slab with him, as Jack watched her with a curious expression on his face.

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm Emma. You're Jack."

Jack furrowed his brow as he looked at the small girl.

The girl giggled, and Jack couldn't help but smile. "What's so funny?"

"You look weird."

"What?"

"You need to use a razor." She smiled and reached for his face.

Jack put a hand to his face. "Yeah I do." He let out a small chuckle, not realizing how absurd this exchange would look to anyone passing by.

Emma looked down at her bear. "You are a brave person. You helped your friends. You helped that pretty girl."

"Do you know that girl?"

"I came here during the night one time. She was sleeping in that cage across from you. And the mean man was sleeping here."

"Sawyer." Jack smiled.

"James. Not Sawyer." Emma corrected Jack and then continued. " I talked to Kate."

"What did Kate say?"

"She wanted to know who I was, why I was here."

"What did you tell her?"

"I couldn't say much. Only that I was on the same plane as her."

"You were on our plane?"

"Yes."

"Where are your parents?"

"It doesn't matter now. I'm going to have new parents soon."

"What else did Kate say?"

"She wanted to know if I knew someone named Jack." Emma looked shyly at Jack.

"What did you tell her?"

"Yes. I didn't know what you looked like yet, but I knew that you were around." Emma hopped off the platform and looked up at Jack. "You will do." She nodded.

"What?"

"You will be perfect."

"What are you talking about?"

"Juliet says that if I like you, you can be my daddy."

Jack's jaw dropped.

"I wanted that pretty girl Kate to be my mommy, but I can't always get what I want." Emma frowned. "But Juliet likes me, she'll take care of me, and if you're my daddy, then she's my mommy. I think Zack will be happy."

"Who's Zack?"

"My brother. He's eleven." Emma turned and started to leave.

"Wait. How did you get in here?" Jack asked.

Emma giggled, and took out something from her pocket. "With a key silly. Daddy's kind of slow."

She struggled to open the cage door, but had a hard time. Jack stood up and opened it for her, and she walked out as Jack closed the door behind her. As she started to lock the padlock again, Jack gently grabbed her arm.

"Why would you want me to be your dad?"

Emma stared into Jack's eyes, and she smiled. "Because the pretty girl said that you would be a good daddy, and I believe her."

"Kate?"

"You are slow." Emma giggled again, and Jack couldn't help but smile.

"Where are you going?"

"To my room. Don't worry. Tomorrow we're going to go to our new house. You'll like it."

Jack held onto the bars as he watched the small girl walk away.

Suddenly she turned and ran back to him. "I almost forgot. I want to give you my teddy for the night. You look really sad, and I don't want you to be sad." Emma shoved the bear through the cages, and Jack took it.

"Her name is Kate."

"Kate?"

"Well her name was Molly, but then when I met Kate I liked it better because the bear is the same color as Kate's hair." With that Emma simply turned and walked away. "Good night."

Jack slowly sat back down on the platform as he held the bear in his hands. He had once had a teddy bear when he was a small boy. He had just simply called it Teddy. His dad said that's what he had liked about Jack. He was simple and to the point. Unfortunately that wore off as he got older.

Jack wondered what had happened in the conversation with Emma and Kate that would cause her to say he would be a good dad. Whatever it was, he was grateful for it. He looked up at the stars that seemed to just appear out of no where, and was comforted that Kate was somewhere out there safely looking at those same stars. He frowned as he wondered if she was in Sawyer's arms at that second, but he shrugged the feeling off as he slowly laid down again, the teddy bear set against the wall.

He stared up at the sky, and watched a shooting star streak across the sky. Jack smiled and closed his eyes as he made a wish.

"Good night." Jack whispered, and he soon was asleep again, sure that everything was going to be all right.

Across the ocean, a pretty brunette laid restless in the sand, making the same wish that Jack had made.


End file.
